After 'I Do'
by blueicequeen
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the life of Kenshin and Kaoru after Unexpected Desires. Enjoy!
1. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own *sob* Rurouni Kenshin.

**Punishment**

Kenshin Himura sat calmly at his desk, looking over his work. His gloriously red mane was tied low at the base of his neck. His impeccable clear cut suit was crisp and neat. Kenshin was looking over the details of the meeting he was going to have with Tanaka Corporations in an hour. It was a multimillion dollar deal and he had been working hard on it.

Before him, Soujiro Seta sat easily, watching his employer. Although Kenshin was immersed in his job, Soujiro could not help but wonder how last night had progressed. After all, Kaoru was not known for her easily forgiving nature...

"Everything seems fine. Have you taken a look on the management side yet, Soujiro?" Kenshin asked as he looked up from the file he was studying. His clear amethyst eyes indicated that he was calm and relaxed. Nothing much must have happened then, Soujiro mused silently.

"I am about to meet Hiroshi-san regarding that. However, from my previous meeting, everything seems to be fine."

"Very well, then. I'll leave you in charge of any minor details. Make sure everything is well organised. I do not want anything to mare this deal. We are going to close it today even if it kills us," Kenshin said, his eyes darkening briefly. Soujiro nodded and got up to leave.

"Is there anything else? You look like you want to ask me something?" Kenshin said stopping the younger man.

Soujiro turned and smiled. "Actually, I was wondering about yesterday? Wasn't Kaoru angry?"

Kenshin fought with the annoyance he felt when Soujiro addressed Kaoru so informally but shook his head. "No. She didn't say anything. In fact, she was barely concerned that I didn't make it. Looks like she doesn't mind at all," Kenshin said as he looked back at his work.

Soujiro nodded slowly. His mind reeled. That didn't seem like Kaoru at all. However looking at his boss, he decided to keep quiet. No matter what, it was between them. If Kenshin looked this calm, things are actually working out between the newlyweds.

Kenshin heard the door close and shrugged. He didn't want to waste time thinking about Kaoru's attitude. If anything, her calmness and silence meant he could get more work done. That was most important. He would make it up to her soon. However, this was a deal he had been working on for months. He really had no time for anything else.

The sound of the door opening without a knock made him look up. His amethyst eyes widened at the figure standing before him. **What was she doing here?**

The woman looked at the CEO sitting behind his desk and raised a well-shaped eyebrow. Without a word, she closed the door behind her. Taking a few confident steps in front, she slowly removed her coat revealing a see through red negligee she bought recently. It was transparent enough that Kenshin could see her naked body beneath the flimsy nightwear. A small flirting smile danced on her lips...

Kenshin stood up instantly, shocked as the dark-haired woman approached him. Desire hit him like a speeding train. This cannot be happening, he thought desperately as he felt himself wanting her. How could a few days of denial lead to a sudden sexual frustration?

Stunned, he only watched as she pushed him back on his chair.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelped as he sat down heavily. His wife's eyes darkened as she looked directly at him.

"Not a word," she warned as she leaned forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss that left his mind wondering to more pleasurable thoughts.

_Damn it! Not now! The Tanaka deal!_

Struggling with himself, he pulled back only to see his ever so innocent wife smirking devilishly...like him!

"Kaoru! I have a meeting!"

"I know."

Before Kenshin could even fathom what Kaoru wanted to do, she slid under his table, her hand firmly held the zip of his pants and pulled it down.

Kenshin growled. "No, Kaoru!"

Sharp eyes glared back at him. Kenshin felt shivers of pleasurable anticipation and dread fill him even as he fought the desire he felt at that moment.

"Not a word, Kenshin!" Kaoru said as her mouth closed over him.

Taken back by the sudden onslaught, Kenshin moaned and threw his head back. He was rock hard and the feeling of Kaoru's warm mouth sucking him only increased his desire and enflamed his lust. His fingers gripped the handle of his chair and he took in deep breaths as Kaoru begin moving her head in a steady rhythm.

Beads of sweat slowly tickled down Kenshin's head. Suddenly, the cool room turned hotter. Kenshin could do nothing more than moan as Kaoru trailed her lips over his length.

He was losing his sanity, Kenshin realised and tried to grasp any last treads of his sanity as he grabbed Kaoru's head and pulled her away.

"No more," he said, trying hard to sound stern but only succeeded in a breathless warning. Kaoru smirked.

"I told you to stay quiet. You'll pay for that, sweetheart," she said, almost evilly as her hands massaged his length. Kenshin bit his lips from crying out, his mind lost in a hazy jumble. He felt her lips cover him once more and could only hope to gods that it will end soon before he becomes totally crazy with need.

"Kaoru...!" he begged, wondering when his innocent wife became a seductive minx. Megumi...! She has to be the one behind this!

Just at that moment, when he felt like he was coming, someone knocked the door. Before the panic-stricken Kenshin could say a word, Soujiro entered in a rush.

"Sorry, Himura-san but..."

Soujiro stopped short. His eyes took in his boss's disheveled appearance. Kenshin's faced was flushed and he seemed to be in pain.

"Himura-san! Are you alright?"

The ever composed red haired wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. Beneath the table, he felt Kaoru's chuckle. He groaned. The vibration just made him want more...

"I'm fine, Soujiro. What do you want?" he said tightly, trying hard to maintain a certain calmness in his voice.

Soujiro looked doubtfully at Kenshin. His boss was gripping the chair's handles so hard that his knuckles were white. How could his boss say he was fine?

"Look, Himura-san, if you need a doctor..."

"I don't need a bloody doctor! What do you want?" Kenshin growled desperately and nearly buckled as he felt Kaoru lick a sensitive area of his anatomy.

**Oh god! No more**, he begged mentally. **Damn it! Stay focused, Himura!**

"The guests...there are too many. I wanted to inform you that we are changing the venue."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright. Just do your job."

Soujiro nodded and turn to leave. The younger man turned back, worry etched on his face. "Himura-san..."

"GET OUT!"

Soujiro nodded and shut the door behind him.

Kenshin banged his head on the table. He was too close...

"Kaoru...please..."

The blue eyes seductress smirk. She licked his length one more time before lightly scraping the tip of his manhood. Kenshin's eyes darkened with pleasure and allowed himself the release he was denied a few moments earlier.

Kaoru slowly got up from her hiding place and looked at her husband. She was sweating and her clothes were dirty but a satisfied smirk danced on her lips. Kenshin wondered where she had gotten the courage and boldness to do what she had just done.

A blowjob.

He had just gotten a blowjob from his wife in his office with only fifteen minutes left before his meeting with Tanaka Corporations for a multimillion dollar deal he was aiming for.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"What the hell was this for, Kaoru? I told you I have a meeting today!"

Coolly his wife looked at him. If looks could kill, Kenshin would have been dead by now. Swallowing, the red head actually backed away when his sexy wife approached him.

Oh, damn! Wasn't he the man? So why was he feeling fear like no other?

"Kenshin...sweetheart..." Kaoru murmured as she slid her barely attired body against his. Kenshin groaned once more and was about to capture her lips in a kiss when she backed away.

"Never ever dare to miss our appointment without telling me first! If you ever bail out on me like you did yesterday, I will make sure next time you would have a hard time during your meeting. Understood?"

With that, she grabbed her coat and quickly put it on. Then turning at the door, she gave her white-faced husband a loving smile and walked out, bumping into Soujiro.

"Sou-chan, how nice to see you!" Kaoru said, still holding the door slightly ajar.

Kenshin quickly sat back on his chair, breathing heavily as he watched his wife calmly interacting with his employee.

"Kao-chan, it has been awhile. Are you here to see Himura-san?"

"Oh, I just saw him. It only took a minute. I wanted to confirm he was coming with me to Misao's party next week."

"I see. Hopefully, Himura-san can make it. He has a lot of meetings to attend."

"Well, I'm sure he won't disappoint me. Speaking of meetings, you have one now, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I better call him. See you around."

"You too, Sou-chan. Bye."

Soujiro watched Kaoru calmly walk out and admired her figure for a moment before catching hold of himself and knocking on Kenshin's door.

"Himura-san, our guests are about to arrive... Himura-san?"

Soujiro only watched with both amusement and curiosity as he watched Kenshin repeatedly bang his head on the table. Gone was the calm boss from an hour ago. In his place, sat a dishevelled and extremely frustrated man.

That day, Kenshin Himura learned and important lesson.

Never miss a date with his wife unless he is willing to face the inevitable. The punishment was beyond his wildest imagination.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

**I only have time for a one-shot. This one is based on the timeline for Unexpected Desires. Hopefully, I can get my hands on that story soon. Unfortunately, I do not have time. Thank you all for your reviews and for waiting so patiently!**


	2. Changing the Light Bulb

_**Changing the Light Bulb**_

"You know, all you need to do is get someone up here to change the light bulb," Sano complained as he balanced Kaoru on his shoulders.

Despite the air conditioning in the room, he was sweating profusely, his clothes rumpled and face was strained. On his shoulders, Kaoru too was sweating and had pulled her shirt out to give her some air.

She had not expected it to be so difficult. She had simply wanted to change the light bulb in her room. Yesterday, she had used the ladder and removed the light bulb. She managed to purchase a similar bulb in the town store. She was determined to change the bulb today.

Unfortunately, the ladder went missing. Someone decided to bring the ladder somewhere and Kaoru was stuck without a ladder. She desperately wanted the light bulb fixed. She had already started on Kenshin's present and needed to get it done in two days time. Without proper lighting, she couldn't see and as such, could not work on his present. If she did her work anywhere else, there was a good chance that she might get caught.

Then, Sano came to her rescue. Kaoru knew she could use Sano as a ladder to fix the new bulb. He could not get high up either without a ladder and a chair would not do. So she simply decided to use his. It was not fair and he was not willing, but no one said a little bribe could not hurt.

"This is ridiculous," Sano grumbled loudly, cursing when her bone dug into his shoulder. "Watch it, Jou-chan!"

"Stop squirming and be a man, Sano! Hold still and I'll get this fixed in a moment!" Kaoru said irritated.

"You're heavy!"

Kaoru dug in more and Sano screamed. She smirked.

"You said you will be done 15 minutes ago!"

Kaoru sighed and placed the bulb in correctly before tightening it.

"Well, there were some technical errors and I have finally overcome them. If you would give me one second, I'll be done."

"Hurry up, Jou-chan! Why could you not call a damn electrician or something?"

"Because, that is purely ridiculous and I am a do-it-yourself kinda girl. I prefer to do it myself!"

Sano smirked, knowing a good comeback for that line. "I see. So, you give free shows to Kenshin, eh?"

The sexual innuendo in Sano's question stunned Kaoru and she lost her concentration. Her leg slipped and she screamed as she fell off Sano. In turn, the brunette paled as he tried to hang on to her and got caught in a tangle of limbs.

"Offp!"

They stopped and breathe in deeply. Sano lay on Kaoru, cushioned by her bed. Her legs were curled around him and he lay between her legs, his face buried in her chest. He struggled to get up and balanced his weight on his arms, straightening them to keep some distance.

Kaoru's face was flushed and she blushed instantly at their situation. They looked at each other wonderingly, before bursting into laughter. Sano lay his head beside Kaoru's, his forehead resting on the bed as he laughed with her. The situation was just so funny.

"What the hell is going on here?" A loud voice thundered from the doorway.

They froze, laughter dying on their lips. Simultaneously, they turned and saw the demon from hell standing at the doorway.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out, blinking at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Oh crap!" Sano muttered as he tried to jump away from Kaoru but only ended up tripping and falling on her once more. Kaoru screamed as his weight sandwiched her and she struggled to get away from him. In that one instance, they two of them seem to tango on the bed before successfully extricating themselves from each other.

Kenshin's eyes were already a deep ember. Sano gulped. He took one long look at Kaoru and begun to say his prayers. He wondered if her bribe would be worth it.

"You have 5 seconds to give me a reasonable explanation, Sano," Kenshin said coldly, his eyes fastened on Kaoru.

If Sano hoped Kaoru would help him, he was mistaken. Caught in Kenshin's gaze, she flushed and looked away, a small smile on her lips. For a traitorous second, Sano wondered if Kaoru set him up and then realised that she would do no such thing.

He looked around, wondering if there were any other exits. There were none.

Would Kaoru take care of his funeral?

Probably.

Megumi would not come though if she heard why he was murdered.

Caught by Kenshin when he was with Kaoru.

Sweet Kami, he was so dead and he was not even at fault.

"Sano?"

The menacing voice made him gulp and pray.

Sano gave the red haired demon a tentative smile.

"We were changing the light bulb?"

Kaoru smacked her head in irritation. Trust the idiot to make it sound like a question.

Kenshin growled and stalked towards him.

Sano wondered once more if a half price discount of Kaoru's services as his wedding planner was really worth all this trouble.

It was only a damn light bulb!

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Haha! Something utterly random and as you can see, it was before Megumi and Sano's wedding. Hope you enjoyed a little candid. Thank you for your previous reviews and have a nice day! **


End file.
